Laban ng mga Kapitan
by C.K. degu
Summary: Someone is after the treasure of Isla de Muerta, and JAck will stop at nothing to get to it first. JackOc with a twist. WillELizabeth too. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter One: The Meeting

Ah. Tortuga. Pirate heaven. The place of rum, barfights, prostitutes, merchants and of course rum. Captain Jack Sparrow loved Tortuga. He loved it as much as every other pirate.

Only he wasn't in Tortuga. He was actually nowhere near the said pirate heaven. No, he was in some godforsaken pirate island on the other side of the world. But he loved it here as much as he did Tortuga.

Jack was walking along the streets of the area, dodging the occasional bullet that whizzed past, the occasional drunk that tried to take a swing at him and the ugly prostitutes that tried to seduce him.

"'Ello luv," he called to an attractive one, who winked back. Tempting. Jack walked on, blinking back to another before he entered the good 'ol Faithful Bride, where inside, he sat down to order his usual. Rum, of course. He was working on this third mug, spotting Gibbs in one side of the room and Anamaria on another. The rest of his crew was probably out on another tavern or doing something else Jack dared no think about anymore. He had given them a three-day vacation in Tortuga, and any crew of the Black Pearl was a fool not to take advantage of it.

"_Susmaryosep_, Not another one." said a new voice. Looking up from his rum, Jack saw a woman staring at him. Her eyes were dark, dark chocolate kind of brown, the kind of brown that you rarely see. And they were almond- shaped, hinting something of Asian descent. She wasn't that tall, he could tell from where he was sitting. Her hair was long and black, her skin was a light cocoa color, but she wasn't as dark as Anamaria. She was beautiful, though, and definitely not a barmaid or any ordinary wench.

"Another what, lass?" Jack asked, almost demanded curiously at the woman. She actually laughed.

"_Wala_," she said, "Forget I said anything."

She started to walk away, when Jack grabbed her wrist with his cutlass at her throat.

"If you think you can just insult Captain Jack Sparrow and walk away, lass, you've got another thing coming," he said. The girl turned around and met his brown gaze. She knew who he was.

"_Hoy_," she said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, you should be," he said, drawing blood. She flinched at the cut, but remained standing.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, "No matter what you do, I won't be afraid. I'm not scared."

Jack paused at her words. Not exactly the reaction he figured he would hear from this woman. The way she spoke his name, softly yet still deadly, was very much attractive.

"Who died, love?" He asked her curiously, his grip on her not getting any looser.

"I barely know you, and you ask me who died?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow under her floppy brown hat. She was wearing a loose shirt and tight breeches with her brown boots. A crimson sash was on her waist, tied securely with a blade at her side.

"Intuition, love," he replied, tapping his head for emphasis, "now, sit down and I'll buy you a drink. Talk."

Normally, Jack would have just let the girl go, or have his way with her if he wanted. But the moment she spoke her first words of insults at him, he knew she was different.

"It's Helena, by the way," she said, plopping next to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, passing her a mug of rum.

"My name," she said, "Helena Katigbak."

"Oh," said Jack, "nice to meet ye."

The two clinked mugs and drank deeply.

Ahhhh. Rum. The best medicine in the world.

**

* * *

**

"So," said Jack, "you never answered my question."

"Huh? Oh. That. Yeah," she said quietly, taking another drink at her first mug.

Another pause and Jack looked back at her.

"Well?" He asked her as she finished off the last of her drink.

"Follow me," she said in a soft voice, leaving the tavern. This piqued Jack's interest, and he followed her to the docks. He followed her until she stopped upon a ship. It was made of dark wood that matched her eyes. Although it wasn't as big or as grand as the Black Pearl, Jack could see from Helena's eyes and they way she looked at the ship, it meant something to her.

"This is my ship," she said proudly, fondly, like a parent would introduce her child, "the Camille de Lune."

She walked on board without a word, letting Jack follow her to the helm.

"Still doesn't answer my question, Captain," said Jack, brushing his calloused hands on the railing as she sat on it, looking out to the horizon.

"I named her after Camille," she said warmheartedly, and sadly, almost.

"And who be this…Camille?" Jack asked curiously, walking up to her with a devilish grin on his face, looking suggestive of something that Helena seemed not to notice.

"My best friend for ten years," she said, crossing her arms, "my lover for five."

Jack spluttered, utterly surprised. Bugger.

Helena looked at his face and laughed.

"Come on, Captain Sparrow, I'll take you back to the tavern," she said, about to walk past him when he grabbed her and kissed her. Fire seemed to explode throughout Helena's cold body as he wrapped his arms around her, and she felt blissfully happy, strangely enough. As his lips pressed firmly on hers, Helena felt her head spin at the contact of her lips to his. She pulled her head back.

"Wha-what was that for?" She asked him, smelling the rum on his breath. But there was something else she could smell. The sea. It was on him, a definite scent that was so different that it was pleasant. That, and the strong smell of Asian spices.

"I wanted to see if there was a difference," he said, letting her go. She smiled to herself and followed him.

"And-?" she asked curiously.

Jack paused for a moment to think.

"Not much difference there, love, sorry."

Helena laughed again. Jack paused at studied her as she laughed. Her laughter reached her eyes, and she laughed quite loud for any normal woman. It was interesting. He found her a very interesting pirate, indeed.

"So what brings you all the way to this island Captain Sparrow?" she asked him as they sat back down in the tavern, ordering another round of rum with Helena paying this time, "You're a long way from the Caribbean."

Jack smiled to himself and took a huge gulp.

"Taking the usual break from plundering my weasely guts," he explained, "and you, Captain Katigbak?"

"_Ako_?" she asked in that strange language of hers, "I'm on a…hunt."

"Treasure?" Jack asked interestedly. If there was treasure involved, he definitely wanted to know.

Helena eyed him. She knew better than to tell another pirate of her own treasure hunt. She would be stupid if she told Jack.

"Why should I tell you about it?" She asked him.

"Because love," Jack explained, leaning closer to her, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Either I know of every treasure in the Caribbean, or I've already taken it, savvy?"

His face was so close to hers, it was starting to scare her, Jack's kohl-lined orbs were seemingly burning into her soul.

"Alright," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned her head towards a gentleman in the back of the tavern. He was a military man, that was obvious off bat, and there was something distinctly Spanish in his face.

"Who's he?" Jack asked.

"Captain Pedro Dela Tierra. A so called pirate," said Helena, leaning back on her chair.

"Ah," said Jack, "a man under a country, bound by the bloody Letters of Marque. Spain?"

Helena nodded.

"He and I have the same hometown in the Philippines, and I heard whispers that he was going after the Treasure of Cortez for the Spanish King and Queen. I plan on taking it before he does."

Jack choked on his rum. Not again.

Studying his reaction made Helena curious. Captain Jack indeed knew something about it. She pointed her pistol at his head. Jack looked at it, somewhat amused at her reaction to his reaction to what she had told him.

"What are you doing, lass?" He asked her, the amusement still in his voice. Helena frowned at him, and cocked the gun to his head, looking ready to shoot.

"You will tell me everything you know about the Cortez's treasure, Captain Sparrow," she told him firmly. Jack actually smiled, having a kind of arrogance only he can have.

"And if I don't?" He asked her.

"I'm sure Davy Jones would love to have you in the depths of his locker," she replied, trying to sound as smug as Jack did.

"Alright love," the Captain of the Black Pearl finally said, "since you're so persistent on the matter at hand, I swear on pain of death, I shall tell you everything I know on the Treasure of Cortez, and give you a heading that will take you there much faster you're your so-called pirate friend over there, savvy?"

This made Helena point the pistol closer to his head.

"What is the profit to you?" She asked him. She had been a pirate long enough to know that they never did anything unless it profited themselves. Jack gave her another grin and took a gulp of his rum.

"That's a good question, love. What could ol' Jack possibly get from helping a lezzie lass such as yourself, eh?"

"Excuse me?" Helena asked, the pistol touching Jack's head now, "What did you just call me?"

"I said nothing, Captain," Jack assured her, "I'll help ye," he said, "if and only if ye do these things for me. First, get your pistol out of me temple. I have an image to protect, savvy?"

Helena lowered the pistol, but kept it close by in case Jack decided to try anything. Her dark brown eyes were seemingly trying to predict the pirate's next move, not knowing that to do such a thing was an impossible task. It was what Captain Jack Sparrow was known for, his unpredictability.

"Second," he said, "you will tell me just how much booty this Captain Dela Tierra has, and how it is that one pirate such as meself may come upon his treasures."

Casting a sidelong glance at the pirate on the other table, Captain Helena Katigbak nodded. If there was anything she hated more than the Spanish, it was the people who sail under their colors to raid, pillage and plunder her home country. She nodded at Jack.

"Third," he said to her, "I can't take down Captain Dela Tierra all by me onesies, and it is impossible for a lass such as yerself to sail to Isla de Muerta all by your onesies. I help you, you help me. Do we have an accord?"

He asked, reaching out to shake her hand in agreement. Helena eyed him once more before she shook it. Jack noticed her grip was light yet firm and her somewhat calloused hands felt warm on his skin. Then she let him go. Giving Captain Dela Tierra one last look, she and Jack left the Faithful Bride, a new exploit unfolding before their very eyes.

Author's Notes: Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? At least one of those will merit a second chapter, so get cracking, people.)

Just kidding. About the cracking part. I was serious about those reviews.


	2. The Camille deLune

About the thing about Tortuga…it totally slipped my mind that the Faithful Bride was in Tortuga…sorry about that.:) For sake of clarification, let's do it like this: Jack left the crew in Tortuga, then, taking Gibbs and Anamaria with him, went to the island where he met Helena. OK? Sorry again. :)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Two: The Camille deLune

By the next sunrise, Jack found himself on the Camille deLune, sailing towards Tortuga. Gibbs and Anamaria, along with some of the crew, were sailing the Pearl just beside the Camille deLune. After he had gone into her cabin without her or anyone's knowledge, Captain Helena was now steering the ship at Jack's side, with him relaxing idly by the railing, making sure she was going the right way. As they sailed, her eyes were oddly hard, and she wasn't saying a word. Jack decided not to get a taste of her infamous bad mood swings (as related to him by the crew) and went over to talk to her first mate by the name of Lucas, who was working on something at the deck.

"So," Jack said, "what's the story on her, eh?"

He cocked his head towards Helena, who was too busy sailing and ordering crew around that she didn't hear Jack and Lucas talking.

"Nothing you might not already know, Cap'n," Lucas replied, "see, Cap'n Helena Katigbak was the daughter of a very wealthy _illustrado_, a rich Filipino. Her father sent her to the Caribbean to study. There she met Miss Camille De Lune, a French Gov'nr's daughter. They fell in love, against all odds. Until the day Miss de Lune's father sent a killer after Cap'n Helena, and Miss de Lune was killed instead. All Miss de Lune's fortune was given to Cap'n Helena, including the Camille deLune."

Jack looked up at the helm again, looking at Helena's eyes as her long, black hair freely whipped in the sea breeze. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, yet her lips remained firm. Wrapping up the conversation, Jack walked that walk of his and went over to the Captain of the Camille deLune.

"Well?" she asked him, keeping her eyes on the sea.

"Well what, Captain?" Jack asked curiously, his grin reminding her of a cat's, or maybe a sly fox's. He knew something about her, and she had a pretty good idea it had something to do with her chatty first mate, Lucas.

"What lies did Lucas tell you? Or should I spare myself from the bother of correcting the story to you?" She asked him almost lazily. She just wasn't in the mood for anything today. This had been happening quite often lately, but she pretended not to notice.

"Everything sounded pretty authentic, lass," Jack told her, leaning on the deLune's railing looking out at the sea and the shoals nearby. The two were quiet as the ship traveled on.

"Brave of her to die for you, though."

Helena gripped the spokes of the wheel tightly. Her heart beat seemingly quicker at the sound of Jack speaking of Camille.

"It was," she replied softly, "Anything else you want to bother me about, Captain?"

Jack shook his head.

"Nothing more, Captain."

There was awkward silence as the Camille deLune sailed alongside the Pearl. Pretty soon, Jack spotted the familiar island on the horizon.

"Before I scurry back to me ship, Captain," said Jack, turning to Helena, "I believe it high time for me to tell ye the story of Isla de Muerta."

"Isla de Muerta? I thought we were going after the treasure of Cortez?" She asked him, frowning.

"Did I say I was finished, love?" he asked her. She was still frowning, but nonetheless allowed Jack to talk.

"Isla de Muerta," he said, "is the place where Cortez laid his treasure, savvy? The most important of all his treasure being the 882 golden coins in the stone chest."

"What is so important about those coins?" Helena asked, interrupting Jack once again, who gave her a look before continuing the story.

"Those coins are cursed, Captain. Anyone foolish enough to take one will be cursed as well, doomed to immortality, as it were. To get the Black Pearl back, I had to break said curse with a friend of mine, a eunuch by the name of William Turner and his bonny lass, Elizabeth Swann. Seeing as they're involved in this as much as we are, Captain, I have to ask ye to do me a small favor…"

Upon reaching Tortuga, Jack gathered up the rest of his crew while Helena sent her crew to do some errands, restocking the ship and such, leaving her alone on the ship to take watch. Stroking her rough, plumpish hands over the dark brown wood of her ship, Helena smiled a bit to herself as she thought of her handshake with Jack back in the pub. The way their hands touched and shook in a new alliance. Camille had written something about that.

"_A pleasant distraction. A light touch. Fingers gently collide. Fingers intertwined. Warm and tender. Soft and gentle. Caressing the back of the hand. Hands interlocked. No words uttered. No words need to say… my heart sweetly flutters…"_

She recited this softly, hoping to heaven that nobody heard her talking to herself on the deck of the deLune. Looking at the streets of Tortuga before her, she had a good idea her reputation was pretty safe.

"That was beautiful, lass," a voice suddenly said behind her, scaring her out of her wits.

"_Putang ina_! Jack! You scared me," she said, turning to face the infamous captain. Jack gave her a grin. She frowned again and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"You're in a mood, Captain," Jack told her, "how about a drink of rum, then?"

Helena shook her head. They were leaving Tortuga in a few hours. Rum meant hangovers. Huge amounts of rum she could handle, but hangovers she couldn't.

"No thank you, Captain Sparrow," she told him, walking to the helm. Jack followed her.

"What are you going to do here, then, eh?" he asked her. Helena shrugged.

"Maybe paint my nails red or something," she told him.

"Pirates don't paint their nails, love," Jack pointed out to her as she walked again.

"Pirates don't, women do," she pointed out to him, "remind yourself of the fact that I am still a woman, Captain Sparrow. _Putek_," she suddenly cursed as she nearly tripped. Both she and Jack paused when they reached the galley.

"Hungry?" she asked, looking at him. Jack gave a nod. Helena then started looking around for something. Jack watched her as she did, noting that she looked quite attractive, even though she was bent down, her ass facing him.

"Do you cook, Captain?" she asked him, momentarily looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, aye," he told her distractedly.

"Good," she said, "Because I'm afraid fire and of heat, so you can make whatever pleases you. I'll get you rum."  
Then she slipped out of the galley, leaving Jack to start cooking.

"Cap'n? Cap'n!" Lucas called to the empty deck. The Captain was nowhere to be found, until he heard voices coming from the galley.

"What are you doing, lass?" Captain Jack Sparrow's voice asked. He heard Helena laugh.

"Preserving Filipino culture, Captain," Helena replied, using her hands to put her food in her mouth, which she did surprisingly neatly.

"Eating with your hands, love?" Jack exclaimed, surprised. Helena giggled and shoved more food in her mouth.

"Try it, Captain. It's filling."

Before Captain Jack could attempt to do use his bare hands to eat his food for the very first time, Lucas coughed at the doorway, interrupting the Captains' lamplight dinner.

"What is it, Lucas?" Helena asked her fist mate as Jack swallowed down his rum.

"Uh, Gibbs told me to tell ye that the crew're ready to sail," he told them. Helena looked over to Jack, who gave a nod.

"To Port Royal?" She asked him, getting up from her seat, leading Jack to the gangplank.

"Aye, Captain," he said with a grin, slipping something into his pocket.

"Drop anchor, men!" Helena yelled to her crew, as Port Royal came up into view. The Black Pearl was behind them, making sure they were close to something big enough to hide them from the view of the Royal Navy. Helena spotted something flying towards her ship. It was a parrot, with blue and yellow fathers, and she noticed there was something tied to its claw. As the bird rest on her shoulder, she untied the note and read it.

_You look very beautiful, Captain. Keep the bird for communication, just for the moment. It'll fly back once you find the eunuch and his wife_.

Helena had to laugh at herself. Seeing as she had to be discreet here, and as not to have the Royal Navy on her ass, Helena had gone to her cabin to find something, anything that would not make her look like a pirate. And the only thing she had found was a gown that her father had sent her a few weeks after she had "inherited" the Camille deLune.

It was nothing that the ordinary women of the Caribbean wore, as it was something the _illustrado_ Filipinas wore when they went to Church everyday, the _baro't saya_. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt made of loose material and then came the itchy blouse that went above it. Above that, she was required to have a wrap of the same material as the blouse around it. The only thing she liked about the blue and white dress was the skirt that was made of something breezy and cool. A black choker was on her neck, and she managed to pull her messy black hair up to a somewhat decent twist at the top of her head. Just to add to the effect, she wore her wooden shoes, the _bakya_, and even had the parasol, which she had also found. The crew had nearly laughed, seeing her so dressed up and ladylike, even holding with laughter when she tripped again and cursed. It was such a contrast to her usual dress of breeches and boots, they found it comedic.

"Just how stupid do I look, Lucas?" Helena asked her first mate, who was stifling giggles. He handed her a spyglass and pointed towards the direction of the Black Pearl, where Helena spotted Captain Jack Sparrow on his deck, looking at her and laughing his ass off.

"_Walang hiya na_…GAAH! The things I do for treasure," she muttered, getting into one of the longboats with Lucas.

But Jack had to admit, despite the fact that Helena looked so different and so...funny, she looked beautiful.

End Chapter Two

Thanks for reading. ) Did you like it enough to merit a review?


	3. Port Royal

Review please. :)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Three: Port Royal

In the heat of the Caribbean sun, Helena felt herself sweating like mad. The thing about this dress was that it was not only itchy, it was damn hot too. Keeping her parasol in the direction of the sun, Helena walked the streets of Port Royal, looking for a certain Miss Swann and a Mister Turner.

"_BEBOT! BEBOT_!" Cotton's parrot, who Helena had aptly named 'Polly Sqwakersworth' was squawking the word over an over, making people look at her even more strangely.

"Polly!" Helena hissed, "Shut up or you'll never see your master ever again!"

Eventually, the blue and yellow parrot shut up, much to Helena's delight. But before she could compliment it, the bird flew from her shoulder.

"Hoy! Come back here!" Helena hissed, running after it as fast as she could in her wooden heels, nearly knocking someone over as she ran after the parrot. Polly Squwakersworth the parrot flew to the Blacksmith shop, proudly squawking the word, "WHELP!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling a bit, Helena held her hand out for the bird, and it flew to her shoulder.

"You're a silly little thing, aren't you?" she asked him, kissing its forehead, unaware that here was someone watching her.

Will was taking a break from his usual work, walking around the market, simply looking around, admiring certain things that caught his eye. But he decided not to buy anything for two good reasons; One, he tended to spend too much money when he started to see things he figured Elizabeth would like, and Two, he didn't have any money on him anyways, so there was no way he couldn't buy anything.

That is unless...he stole it.

Will shook the thought out of his mind. Damn Captain Jack and his stealing lessons on the Black Pearl!

He was just about to walk away when something whizzed past his face.

Cotton's parrot?

Seeing it was heading in the direction of the Blacksmith's shop, Will was about to follow it when he was nearly knocked over by a woman dressed in foreign clothing, who was seemingly following the bird, who was now squawking "WHELP!"

Alright. This was definitely Cotton's parrot.

Both the dark-haired woman and the bird paused at the entrance to the shop.

"You're a silly little thing, aren't you?" He heard her ask him, the bird flying to her arm.

Will coughed, causing the woman with the parrot to turn around to face him. Her dark brown eyes were seemingly wondering who the hell he was, he could tell. Although she was dressed in strange clothing, there was something odd about her appearance. Her skin was near bronze, a sign that she spent a lot of time under the sun. There was something in her demeanor that made Will curious.

"May I help you?" she asked in a refined voice, lacking the English accent Will was used to.

"May I ask how it was you acquired the bird?" He asked her, as the parrot flew to his shoulder. The woman smiled.

"A friend of mine lent it to me," she told him, stroking the bird's feathers, smiling. As she did, she looked at the man, observing his dark brown eyes, his calloused hands. He was handsome. Will laughed a little as the parrot ruffled his hair.

After she had accomplished every task a governor's daughter ought to do (i.e, socialize with boring, haughty people of the society), Elizabeth decided that today was a good enough day to pull Will out of work to spend the day with her. Taking with her a basket full of food, Elizabeth cheerily made her way to the Blacksmith shop in the best of spirits. She paused suddenly when she saw a woman in a strange dress brushing her hand against Will's cheek. He was actually laughing.

Feeling heat rise up her cheeks, Elizabeth left the basket on the floor and stormed over to the pair, looking ready to slap her fiancée in the face when she saw who the girl was.

"Oh dear heaven, Miss Watson," she said, coming up to them with a smile now on her face, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Helena turned to the refined woman with a smile. Will turned to Elizabeth and smiled, glad to see her there. Polly Sqwakersworth squawked happily at the sight of the familiar face.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Swann," the girl replied with a smile.

"You know her, Elizabeth darling?" Will asked, moving towards her as the parrot flew away to tell Jack that Helena had found Turner and Swann. Elizabeth smiled at Will and turned to Helena.

"Of course Will, dear. This is Captain Helena Watson, my cousin's...special friend," she said, sounding a bit awkward.

"Helena, this is William Turner, my fiancée."

Helena laughed. Will was confused.

"Captain?" He asked her. Helena gave a nod and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Yes, William, I'm a pirate, with my own ship, the Camille deLune," she explained to him, shaking his hands.

"De Lune? Didn't you have a cousin named...oh," Will said, trailing off as he understood the situation, making Helena laugh again with Elizabeth joining in.

"So what brings you here to Port Royal, dearest?" Elizabeth asked her. Helena sighed a bit.

"I was actually sent here by a fellow pirate," she said, "I am sure you know of a man named Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The sound of the pirate's name made Will almost roll his eyes.

"What sort of trouble is the man in now?" He asked her.

"How about we take this inside?" Elizabeth asked them, pulling the two inside the Blacksmith Shop where nobody would hear them. Drunken Mr. Brown had retired a few months ago, leaving Will with the shop.

"Tell us everything," Elizabeth told her friend as she tossed her silly parasol aside.

"Someone's out to take the treasure of Cortez," she explained to them, "and knowing your involvement in it, he wanted to know if you were wanted a piece of the adventure."

Helena shook her hair loose, making her feel much better. That stupid hair was about to give her a headache. She smiled at the couple under the sunlight. They were just so cute as they convened about her proposal without saying a word. Though she had only met Will five minutes ago, it seemed that he really loved Elizabeth. Being the romantic that she was, it was sweet, and she believed that Elizabeth deserved it.

She had met Elizabeth Swann on one of her runaway vacations with Camille. School had just been let out for a week's break, and Camille had insisted that they go to Port Royal. They had spent the entire summer with Elizabeth, the most understanding person Helena had ever met. Camille had assured her that her cousin was not stranger to such a situation, as Elizabeth's secret dream of exploring the sea made her something of a taboo among her relatives, next to them, of course. There was a pause as Will and Elizabeth considered the circumstance.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth said excitedly, clearly wanting a taste of the sea once more.

"What does Jack profit from this?" he asked simultaneously. Helena gave a smile again. Although it was Will with the pirate blood, it was he who was apprehensive about going with Jack on what seemed like a new adventure.

"Hard to believe that it would be you who was apprehensive, William," she told him, "Before Dela Tierra gets the treasure, Jack's taking it to split with me."

"Pirates," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Indeed we are Elizabeth," Helena replied, "so, are you coming with me on the deLune or not?"

There was something in the two's eyes that made Helena pretty sure that they wouldn't say no. It was clear in Elizabeth's eyes, but it was a bit cloudy, albeit strong in Will's eyes.

It was the sea. It was calling out to them both, wanting them to be with it once again. The powerful force that drove her to into starting a new life, the force that drove Jack to risk his life and limb for the Black Pearl, and the force that brought Will and Elizabeth together. Not everyone could see it like this. Helena had to admit that she had not felt the sea calling out so strongly as it had them. It almost made her jealous.

"We're in, Miss Watson," Will said, holding his hand out to her. Helena laughed as she shook her hand out to him.

"You're in if you call me Helena," she told him, making Elizabeth laugh out loud. Ordinarily, this would have angered her, but seeing who it was that was flirting with her fiancée...it was just funny.  
"I'll meet you both at the docks in ten minutes," she said, giving them a smile, "the Camille deLune will be waiting for you there."

She smiled once more, and was just about to leave when Elizabeth stopped her.

"Helena," she called after her friends, who turned and gave a smile. It seemed like she was always smiling. It must hurt.

"Yes Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Commodore Norrington still likes you, and he refused to believe me when I told him about you and Camille, so I think it best you talk to nobody on your way to the docks, so he doesn't try looking for you."

Helena looked very much grateful for the advice, thanked Elizabeth with a curt "_salamat_", and left the shop hurriedly. Elizabeth faced Will.

"You seem apprehensive," she told him, crossing her arms, "do you not want to be at sea once more?"

Will frowned, and it was his turn to cross his arms.

"I do," he said, "believe me, Elizabeth; I have been for awhile now. But I am more concerned for your safety on the Pearl and on this adventure more than anything else."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Will in a hug.

"Will, you sweet boy. I'll have you there, won't I?" she asked him with a smile. Will walked her home so she could pack.

"I don't quite understand Captain Helena's story," he told her. Elizabeth smiled a bit and sadly told Will the story.

"And they were just about to run away to elope here in Port Royal when Camille was murdered by her own father's men," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Will said as they stopped at the house. Elizabeth touched his arm to assure him that she would be alright.

"I'll meet you back here in five minutes," she told him, planting a kiss on his cheek before entering the house. After he left her and before he went back to the shop, he looked over at the beautiful sea.

"I'm ready for anything," he said with a small smile, walking away.

End Chapter Three

Review please. :)


	4. Disaster

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Not even Camille's writings are mine. Reviews will ensure a next chapter! _Talagang nagungulet na ako!_

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Four: Disaster

Eventually, Helena and Lucas met up with Will and Elizabeth and the four rowed to the Camille deLune. Helena noticed that Elizabeth had packed lightly, something that really didn't surprise her. Based on how well she knew Elizabeth from their summer together, and the way Jack related to her the story of how he got his ship back, Helena figured that Elizabeth was meant for this. She longed for adventure beyond the excitement of being a governor's daughter.

_My heart beats for you alone. Every waking moment, you allure my thoughts with sweet words and deeds. Hearing __your voice brings peace, comfort and a smile to my face at the sheer thought of you. _

Probably one of the many reasons why she loved Will so much. Quiet, thoughtful Will, a man who would do anything, including risking his neck, just for the woman he loved.

_My heart beats for you alone. Every waking moment, you allure my thoughts with sweet words and deeds. Hearing __your voice brings peace, comfort and a smile to my face at the sheer thought of you. _

Helena shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let Camille's letters enter her thoughts right now. There were much more pressing matters at hand. The Pearl was just floating alongside the deLune as they got on the ship.  
"Boys!" she bellowed in her authoritative yet surprisingly loud voice. The crew of the deLune approached their captain and her fist mate, their eyes surveying the newcomers, especially Elizabeth. Helena saw Will shoot them glares.

_When our eyes locked for the very first time, you rendered me breathless. Now, with the same intense gaze, passionate warmth envelops my heart. _

"_Hoy, tigilan yan!_ Eyes here, you pervs. If any of you so much as breathe on Miss Swann the wrong way, you'll have me and her fiancée to answer to, got it?" She told them, causing the crew to mutter in-unanimous 'aye's before Helena sent them back to work with a small smile on her face.

_As each moment passes us by, I feel myself drawn more closely to you. The memories we have shared thus far encompass only the beginning. __Everything about you takes my breath away. _

Jack stood the helm of the Black Pearl, steering it in the direction of Isla de Muerta, with the Camille deLune following slowly alongside it. Turning to starboard side, Jack spotted Helena at the helm of her own ship, speaking softly with Elizabeth. He smiled to himself trying to avoid thinking of ungentlemanly thoughts.One ship sailing alongside the other, catching the same winds, the same waves and the same currents of water

_Body, Mind, Heart and Soul; __  
__with you I am in tune. _

_"_I would love to see those drawings again," Elizabeth told her, smiling fondly, "especially the one of the three of us at the beach. You always drew so well, Helena, I can't imagine you giving it up."

_"Salamat,"_ she said with a small smile, looking at the horizon, which had practically disappeared in the thick fog.

* * *

They had been sailing for awhile now, with no word from Jack whether they were getting anywhere near the island that could only be found by those who knew where it was. Elizabeth gave a sigh and inhaled the salty air of the sea, gently blowing on her light, honey hair. She could see dark wood of the Black Pearl treading the fog carefully before them, slowly navigating its way through the wrecked ships floating on the water and the ships that had already been brought under the waves. Sometimes she could hear the sounds of broken wood as Captain Jack Sparrow's great and beloved ship struck against the rotting wood, clearing a path for both ships. The crew's voices were barely audible in the thickness of the mists, but still, she could hear muffled conversation.

"Captain?" said a voice. Will's face suddenly appeared in the fog. Both women looked up at the blacksmith turned pirate.

"Will,_ ang kult mo talaga,_ How many times must I ask you to call me Helena?" she asked him. Elizabeth giggled a little. Will was just about to say something, when the Camille de Lune gave an unearthly lurch and an unpleasant sound filled their ears. Something below had crashed. Helena, Will and Elizabeth did not think this was good. Lucas sprinted to the helm, breathing hard as cold air filled his lungs.

"Cap'n," he said, "something's hit the deLune! We're taking in too much water! The crash caused one of the lamps to break, and there's a fire in the galley!"

Elizabeth gasped. "Helena, if that fire reaches the powder magazine-

"We all die," Helena confirmed, making a quick decision. "Lucas, get everyone on the long boats. Tell them to head to the Pearl to tell Jack of what happened."

Her voice was strangely calm, and she disappeared in the mists, seemingly heading below. Lucas jumped to the deck, having been given the task of arranging the abandonment of the ship, began yelling out orders to the crew.

"Take nothing, ye dogs! Get into the boats! ABANDON SHIP!"

The deLune was a flurry of activity within its last moments, with the men scrambling quickly into the long boats. Smoke had already reached the deck, and Will could already feel the heat from the raging fires in the galley, They didn't have much time.

"Elizabeth, we have to go!" He exclaimed to her, grabbing her hand and taking her to the side, where Lucas was waiting with the last boat.

"Will! Helena's still missing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, struggling out of her fiancée's grip to find the pirate.

"Elizabeth, no! We have to abandon ship!"

"Not without its Captain, we are not!" She said, running towards the entrance below, coughing smoke as she went in. She had barely gone a single step when Will had grabbed her by the waist and arms, carrying her into the boat, no matter how much she protested.

"WILL!" She screamed, "I can't leave Helena to die!"

"I'll go after her, Elizabeth," Will assured her, "You have to get to the Pearl for safety."

And with that, Lucas rowed away from the sinking and burning majesty of the Camille deLune, no matter how much Elizabeth protested. They were able to reach the Pearl safely, and Elizabeth was being pulled onboard when the Camille deLune exploded, sending sparks of flame and wood shooting into the sky. The beautiful ship was no more. Her heart beat quickened, and she immediately approached Jack.

"Jack, we have to do something!" she said desperately as Annamaria wrapped something warm around her, "Will and Helena were still in the deLune when it exploded!"

Without another word, Jack crossed the deck and gracefully dove in the water, swimming for the wreck that used to be the Camille deLune. Will had emerged from the water, gasping for breath before yelling out Helena's name over the roaring flames.

"Get to the Pearl, whelp!" Jack yelled to him as he swam over, pointing to the direction of the ship.

"No!" Will yelled back, "I promised Elizabeth I'd find Helena!" Jack growled and spalshed salty water at the direction of Will's face.

"Don't be daft, Will! Get to me bloody ship!" Jack yelled to him, going underwater to search for Helena. The fire from the ship had cast an eerie glow underwater, but this had not discouraged Captain Jack one bit. He kept swimming until he found Helena's body under the water, her leg tangled in some rope, no bubbles issuing from her. That was bad. Jack pulled a knife from his belt and swam towards her, using the knife to cut her loose. Once that was accomplished, Jack pulled Helena into her arms and went for the surface, his own lungs burning for the taste of air.

As he got up, Jack gasped ah his lungs were refilled with air once again. With Helena limp in his arms, he made his way towards the Pearl, suddenly pausing at the sight of something swimming near him.

A shark. No, two, three sharks. Damn it! Jack inwardly cursed at his luck. Before any of the animals could make their advance on him, he swam head on at the first on, dragging his dagger through the fish's gut. The smell of the shark's blood caused the others to go after it, and Jack made his way to the Pearl without any other hindrance.

"Move away, move away!" Gibbs told everyone, as Jack lay Helena on the dark wood of the deck, Elizabeth and Will nearby. Jack placed his ear close to her chest, not hearing any breathing. Jack gave the space below Helena's ribcage a good push. Nothing. It was only after two more attempts that Helena's eyes opened, and she started violently coughing up water. Still lying on the deck, she looked at Jack, who was kneeling over her.

"Glad to see ye breathing, Captain," he said, giving her a small grin. Helena looked over to her side, seeing the flames of the wreck. Tears filled her eyes. Her ship! Camille! It was like watching her die all over again. Her heart seemed to have been ripped out of her chest, and she could barely breathe. She felt cold, and only sadness filled her heart.

She was stupid. She didn't….she hadn't…

"Camille," she muttered softly before coughing once more. "NO!"

Not again. Not again…she had lost her…she had lost everything. Jack was still kneeling beside her. Even though he knew everyone was watching him, He took her hand sympathetically.

"Helena, love," He said softly, "please don't cry."

Helena turned to him and glared.

"Don't ask me to do that," she told him, "Don't ask me not to cry, Captain Sparrow. I've lost my ship. I've lost…everything!"

"I know, Captain."

"Do you, Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked him, sitting up. Her head felt like it was spinning, and she was bathed in cold seawater and cold sweat. She was getting more feverish by the second. Jack gave Gibbs a look.

"Oy, ye dogs, to work, the lot of ye! We move on!" the old salt barked, and the crew members of the Pearl went to work. Lucas gave Helena a look, who gave a small nod. He sent the crew of the deLune to help the crew of the Pearl. Will went also to help. Elizabeth knelt and placed a hand on Helena's forehead.

"You have a fever. You need to get rest," she told her friend, wrapping her blanket around Helena, who was shivering.

"I'll bring her to me cabin," he said, carrying her in his arms, walking to the cabin. Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms, the last person to see what remained of the Camille deLune before it was completely engulfed by the harsh ocean.

Jack laid Helena in his bed, adding another blanket over her shivering form. Her hair was wet and tangled, her skin had turned pale, and color had left her cheeks. She needed a change of clothes, Jack told himself, standing to get Elizabeth or Anamaria to change her, when he heard her crying from the bed. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

'She's not getting any better if she keeps on like this," Jack thought to himself, sitting by her side a day later. It took one more day through the fog to get to Isla de Muerta, and Jack had doubts whether he could go after dela Tierra now, even with a double crew on his side. He saw Helena was half-awake, her eyes fluttering, her lips dry now. Jack had been the one who had been taking care of her, seeing as it was he who put her in his cabin. He wanted to do something for this sick woman. One way or another, this was his fault, and he only wanted her well once more. Although she was better than she was yesterday, Jack still felt that there was something he had to do for her.

He suddenly had an idea. Standing, Jack crossed his cabin and retrieved an item from a bookshelf filled with books upon books, each of the m looking thoroughly-read. He picked a particular one, with a dark blue jacket, looking relatively worn. He sat on the empty spot beside Helena on the four-poster bed, His legs crossed, and his head on the wall. Skimming the pages, he came upon the one he was looking for and began to read aloud.

_"My darling_," he began, _"You are a part of my being. You mix with my thoughts, even the most studious, and instead of disturbing them, you give them greater harmony and spirit. _

_My mind demands to think of you as my body breathes for you alone. I no longer control this simple task of exhaling, I'm certain that your love allows me to survive. _

_A solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and springs to life, wrapping my existence around you. _

_I do not easily surrender my heart, yet it has been yours from the beginning. _

_The first time you held me in your arms I felt a longing to linger a moment and a lifetime in that soft, sensual tenderness I found in you. I cannot defend my heart from you. _

_You have become a necessity in my life and I know that I love you. I love our private world, free of limitations and full of expectations. _

_Our place where we can express emotions so full of life they burst into a million__stars, lighting up the heavens where love is born. You will always be able to take me to that place and I will always cherish it. _

_When your eyes meet mine, it is as if your soul passes into me. _

_I cannot wait for the time __when, finally, in my sleep I reach for you, I find you near and submit myself to my dreams knowing your love will be there in the morning. _

_I have never known such beautiful and flawless happiness as this love you __give to me. _

_You overwhelm me and you exhaust me. I love you so much."_

He finished reading, and closed the diary. Helena's eyes were gazed up at him, her eyes looking dull brown in the candlelight.

"You stole Camille's diary," she accused him weakly. Jack gave her another smile and placed the diary on the table beside her side of the bed.

"Pirate," he told her, still grinning. Before he could stop himself, he lowered himself on Helena and placed a small kiss on her hot forehead.

"Sleep, love," he told her, "you're going to need your strength if you want to put that so called-pirate in his place."

Helena gave no answer, but closed her eyes. Jack was just about to leave the cabin, when he heard her call after him, "Goodnight, Captain Sparrow."

"Goodnight, Captain Katigbak," He told her, closing the door behind him. Leaning on it, he could still feel the hotness of her skin on his lips. Why had he kissed her? Did she like it? Did it make her smile, even just a little? Jack crossed his arms and did not think more about it as he took command of the Pearl.

End Chapter Four

Uhm…review? ) Those things really make my day.


	5. To Isla de Muerta

I told you reviews ensure a next chapter. )

Camille's writings are from the writings of a very good friend of mine. She's good, isn't she? )

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Five: On To the Isla

"I'm telling you Jack, its women who make better pirates," Elizabeth said, feeling Helena's forehead for fever as she stood by Jack's bed. From his place near his desk, his arms and legs crossed, Jack nearly laughed.

"Lasses? Better Pirates? HA!" He told the ladies, keeping his place in the chair. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Helena watched the two with dark eyes, her hand busily peeling fruit to eat. Jack stood up, took the apple from her hands and started peeling it for her with his cutlass.

"Women live longer," Elizabeth pointed out, setting some dry clothes out for Helena as Jack cut the apple in slices for the patient and handed it back to her. He noted that most of the color had returned to her cheeks for the last stretch of the journey to Isla de Muerta, which was perfect. He wanted her well.

"- and they are more persevering," Elizabeth continued, watching Helena chewing contentedly on the fruit, giggling at the same time. She had heard Jack and Elizabeth debate about anything and everything more than once today, and it never failed to amuse her.

"Ah, but you fail to see that men are stronger and tougher, lass. Only strong MEN become pirates, savvy?" Jack commented back, which made both Helena and Elizabeth stop abruptly to give him looks, Helena's that of amusement, and Elizabeth's that of spite. And just to add to his misfortune, Anamaria came in just in time to hear his comment. Jack saw the three women looking at him for his audacious remark.

"So what do you call us? Freeloaders?" Elizabeth asked him, tugging at Helena's dirty blanket, caked in sweat from last night. Her fever had broken after she had shed her last tear, and Jack was there with her all the way, taking care of her.

"Or maybe slaves to the sea," Anamaria added, leaving food on the table," but that's the same thing ye would all any other pirate."

She gave Jack a moderately hard slap before she left. That would teach him never to impugn her honor. The pirate Captain had just recovered when Elizabeth went over to him and delivered a harder slap across his other cheek.

"That was just to make things even," she said, giving Helena a grin before her tall, thin form left the room, leaving Jack with Helena. He looked at her.

"If you're going to slap me, Captain," he said, "you'd better tell me now so I can take Dela Tierra all by me onesies."

Helena gave a dry laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"I highly believe a man of his education can easily outsmart a clever pirate like you, Jack," she said, trying not to be affected by the fact that Jack still insisted on calling her 'Captain'. "You're going to need me."

"His education, ha! Education my fanny's aunt!" Jack told her, plopping next to Helena on the bed, "See love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything, Savvy?"

Helena rolled her eyes and pulled something from her bedside table. A piece of paper was taped on a thin piece of wood. On the paper was a sketch of a ship, engulfed in fire and water, the sun fading on the horizon. Although it was beautiful, it was a very sad thing to capture on paper, the destruction of you own beloved ship. But Helena had a feeling (and she had managed to tell Jack this as she was fighting her fever) that immortalizing it on paper would be better than immortalizing it in her own mind.

As she drew, Jack retrieved Camille's diary from the table and started to read. Helena saw this and gave him a look.

"Are you really reading that?" she asked him, remembering the fact that Jack had read a portion of it to her when she had first gotten sick. She remembered the way his deep, almost sultry voice spoke to her, as if he was saying those things for her, and only for her. Her ears seemingly perked when Jack started reading again, from one of her earlier entries.

"_In the times I experience desolation, you carry me in your loving arms while walking on the beach of paradise. I cried and you wiped it with your warm hands. You were just looking at me, with your eyes. Your tender loving care made me believe that you never left me. As I struggle away from my emotional debacles, I didn't notice that you are beside me, helping me push away the misfortune encircling me_…this isn't about you," he said, looking at Helena. She gave a nod.

"The woman had a father, Captain Sparrow," she said, turning back to her art. Jack reached over felt Helena's forehead for any trace of fever. Helena should have gotten used to the touch by now, but it only made tingles run up and down her spine.

_What in the world is wrong with me? _She thought as Jack removed his hand, returning back to the diary. _I should still be depressed, I should still be sick. I should be dead. But why am I feeling the exact opposite? Why am I smiling? How is it that I can still smile?._

Looking down at the sketch on her lap, Helena felt her heart twisting inside her chest. She didn't like feeling this way.

"I don't deserve this," She suddenly said, turning to Jack, who turned to her.

"Eh?" He asked her. He hadn't heard her clearly the first time she said it.

"You should leave me to die. Maroon me on an island, shoot me. I don't deserve to be happy again, after what I've done to the deLune," she said, leaving the sketch on the bed as she hugged her legs. Jack set aside Camille's dairy.

"You shouldn't say that, love," he said to her, pulling her chin to face him. His chocolate brown eyes met her dark brown orbs, their eyes speaking volumes not even they ehmselves could hear.

"Jack…I abandoned her," Helena said, feeling tears sting at the back of her eyes.

"I would much rather have you alive. Think about it, Captain, with all the treasure you're going to get from Isla de Muerta, you can get the Camille deLune back!" Jack said to her, hoping to spark some hope and excitement back in her eyes. The same hope and excitement he had seen in her eyes the moment their hands shook the in the accord that sealed the deLune's fate.

"It's not the same," Helena said softly, her dark black hair falling to the small of her back.

"Of course it isn't," said Jack, "but if the call of the sea is that strong, lass, I don't see what's stopping you from building another ship and taking on the entire bloody Caribbean!"

"Why do you still call me Captain?" She asked him suddenly, catching Jack off guard. The Pearl swayed at the pushing of the waves as it slowly came to a pause.

"Because it's what you are, Captain," he said, leaning towards her in such a way that Helena could smell him again, all that sea and rum and spice, blending to make a smell that was distinctly Jack's.

"Even if you don't have a ship, a Captain's what you are, and Captain is what I shall call you, savvy?" he said to her. Helena gave a small nod, and gulped. Jack's face was a mere two inches from her. She was suddenly aware of her heart in her chest, pulsing wildly. Before she could faint of a heart attack, Will suddenly burst in, with Gibbs in tow.

"Cap'n! Were- oh," said the old salt, pausing at the door. Helena turned away and attempted to cough away the last of her flu.

"We're here," Will told him, pretending he didn't see anything, "The crew awaits your orders."

"I should change," Helena said, taking the clothes Elizabeth had laid out for her and disappeared behind the screen set up in Jack's cabin for her to change her clothes. Jack's eyes followed her before her turned to Will and Gibbs.

"I'll speak to them on deck," said Jack, getting up before he yelled over to the changing screen, "you coming, Captain Katigbak?"

"_Teka!_ Give me one…second!" Helena replied behind the screen as she quickly changed from the white shift she had worn last night into something that Elizabeth had picked out for her. Then she stepped out form the screen, tying the sash on properly. Then she looked up at Jack, who was seemingly gaping at her. Will could see why.

The clothes Elizabeth had picked out for her seemed to fit the pirate perfectly, even though the clothes were a mix of those belonging to her and Anamaria. Helena was wearing a loose, white shirt, a dirty white that complimented her golden brown skin. She had on a long, black vest that reached her knees, and dirty brown breeches with her dark brown boots. Her long, black hair was loose; loose in a way that it looked wild an untamed, much like the sea. She had tied a dark violet sash on her waist, a belt with her sword, cutlass and pistol hanging on her hips. But what had Jack gaping at her was the lowness of the shirt's neckline, which allowed him to see some cleavage.

"Eyes north, Captain," Helena told him teasingly, "what's the plan?"

* * *

Upon arriving near Isla de Muerta, the crewmembers of both the Camille de Lune and the Black Pearl had all paused from heir work to look at the island that was rumored to hold so much treasure, the thought of which good enough for them to keep staring. Elizabeth, however, was looking at the place with the slightest bit of excitement, remembering the grand adventure she had embarked on, and the way the adventure had ended in this very island. Elizabeth's hands were itching for the rush of battle. Ever since Will taught her how to use a sword, she had wanted to use it every chance she got, and she could only use it when she was at sea. The sea that had been calling out to her since she had first heard the word 'pirate', its call getting only stronger when she had first laid eyes on Will many years ago on the crossing from England. She could never get away from the vast body since then. Although she never spoke to Will about it, she always wanted a life beyond that of a governor's daughter; she wanted a life of freedom. But she also wanted a family, a home and children, and that was a lifestyle that could have no sea of ship. Elizabeth sighed, letting the sea air engulf her. She wondered if Will felt the same way, this confusion of living the life on land or on the high seas.

The sounds of footsteps coming up the deck stopped her thoughts. Elizabeth whirled around and was joined by Will, who placed a light and loving kiss on her cheek, making her smile. He had wrapped his arms around her affectionately, as Jack coughed for attention in the deck from the crew. Helena stood beside Jack, her eyes seemingly commanding the same thing. Her lips were set in a straight line, making her look stern and almost cold, a total contrast of the cheery girl that had brought her here from Port Royal.

"See here," Jack was explaining, his hands gesturing wildly, "Captain Katigbak and I here decided that it would be superfluous to bring everyone over to Isla de Muerta, so we decided that half of both crews are to stay here, while the rest are to go to shore, savvy?"

"The crew ashore is to take turns keeping watch around the caves, searching for any sign of Captain Dela Tierra or his ship, the _Sirena_. Any questions?" Helena asked everyone, crossing her arms, as if she wasn't willing to answer any question the crew was going to pose before her.

"Alright then, hands to the boats!" Jack exclaimed, giving the order. Half the crew of the Black Pearl was already making their way to the longboats. Helena met Lucas' eyes and gave a curt nod. The crew of the Camille de Lune followed.

Eventually, they reached Isla de Muerta without incident, entering the cave systems with lit torches and lamps. Helena stopped upon entering the atrium of the cave.

"_Diyos ko_," she whispered to herself, her eyes practically sparkling from the light of all the treasure, scattered in heaps and in piles around the cave.

"All that, love," Jack whispered behind her, "is yours. As long as you help me defeat Dela Tierra."

Helena gave a nod and stepped inside the caves, letting the crew enjoy the sheer number and mountains of treasure the cave held. Helena followed Jack deeper into the cave, her laughter falling short to her eyes at the sight her crew made as they played with the treasures like children.

"What must I do to make your eyes smile again, love?" Jack muttered in a voice too low for Helena to hear.

"Did you say something, Jack?" Helena asked, crossing her arms. Jack shook his head.

"I only said that he wasn't here yet, love," he replied.

"So…what do you suggest we do?" Helena asked him again, looking at Jack for an answer. The Captain of the Black Pearl sat down on a small pile of treasure and sighed.He pulled her down next to him.

"We wait."

End Chapter

Review? )


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Six:

"_Venir, la jeune fille, je veux vous montrer quelque chose_," Jack suddenly said to Helena a few moments after they had sat down by a pile of gold. She turned to face him, surprised at his impeccable French.

"_Ano iyon_?" She asked him in her native tongue, following him to the highest heap of treasure, were Will and Elizabeth were standing, talking about something. Jack helped Helena up the treasure pile, to a large stone chest filled with

indecipherable markings. Seeing that Jack was showing it to Helena, Will and Elizabeth came over too. Will helped Jack push the lid of the chest, revealing the eight hundred and eighty two cursed coins, the highlight of the Curse of

Isla de Muerta. Jack looked over at Helena, whose eyes were sparkling in surprise and…was that delight?

A couple of coins still had Will and Jack's dry blood on them, one of them with a chain like a medallion. They allured Helena, seemingly calling out to her. She gulped.

"Tempting, isn't it, love?" Jack asked her from behind, giving her chills as his hot breath ran down her spine.

"Yes, it is," She replied, feeling herself shivering.

Elizabeth suddenly gave a squeal, pointing at something. Will, Jack and Helena turned to where she was pointing.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Will asked, pulling her towards him. Jack stood on the chest and somersaulted over to where Elizabeth was pointing. It was Barbossa's decaying body, bones, flesh and cloth. Jack gave a chuckle and took the mutineer's hat and tossed it to Helena, who placed it firmly on her head, making Jack grin.

"_Bagay ba_?" She asked Elizabeth, showing her the hat. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, wrinkling her nose. Helena gave another laugh and tossed it back to Jack. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and now, her hair

was falling to her sides, putting more attention to her face. Jack noticed that she was still a bit pale, but she was going to be alright. She had started talking to Elizabeth when a small group of the Camille delune's and the Black

Pearl's crewmembers entered the caves, running, panting as if they had seen a ghost.

"What happened, lads?" Jack asked them as Helena stepped over to them, curious to what happened. Gibbs, who was among the crewmembers, spoke up.

"We were keeping watch for a ship, Cap'n," he said, catching his breath, "and it seemingly appeared out of nowhere! The _Sirena_ seems too scary a ship to be commanded by a man under the Letters of Marque."

Jack paused before dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Helena had actually huffed.

"Captain Dela Tierra is quite bonkers, Mister Gibbs," she told him, "I of all people should know that."

"Oh really?" Jack asked curiously, turning to her, "and how is it exactly that you came to know this pirate so well, love?"

Helena simply shrugged as Will and Elizabeth joined them at the bottom of the treasure pile. She looked at Jack.

"Would you like to get your treasure now, Captain, or are we to wait until he comes with his crew?" Helena asked him. Jack looked at her and crossed his arms, thinking. Helena had a point there. Were they to meet him at sea to

negotiate? Or were they to meet and ambush him at the caves? It was a valid enough question; and Jack knew that the ultimate decision fell on him.

"Would it be possible to retrieve the scum's treasure without harming any of our crew?" Jack asked Helena, letting her think this time. She made what Jack assumed was a thinking face, wrinkling her nose, curling her lips. Jack

found it cute. Her eyes scanned the caves and she had an idea.

"Yes," she said, "but I'm going to need some divine intervention to pull this off."

* * *

Captain Dela Tierra's thick lips curled to a smile as he eyed Isla de Muerta coming over the horizon. It was amazing what a couple of well-placed murders could do. He could practically feel the treasure in his hands.He was well

aware of the curse, and he found that he could use that to his advantage. The immortality would only make him greater. He wasn't giving any to the _Gobernador-Heneral_, he wasn't stupid. All he had to do was give him proof that

he had reached the treasure, but circumstances had not allowed him to it all. That way, he still had the glory, and the treasure to boot.

"_Kapitan Pedro Dela Tierra_," said a voice at the deck, a woman's voice he recognized quite well. He turned around; his sunken, dark brown eyes alight in the moon.

"_Ah. Kapitan Helena Katigbak,"_ He said, smirking a bit as he approached the lovely woman, "_Ano ang aking ginawa at may magandang dilag sa aking barko_?"

"On the contrary," she said, pushing him to a chair on deck, "I believe there is something I can do for you."

The crew had gathered around her when she had arrived. Helena's black hair was loose and wavy, and she was wearing a bit of makeup. She was wearing a loose skirt, made of light silk and chiffon on her hips, tied with a dark

violet sash and her top was skimpy enough to show some of her cleavage and her midriff. She looked amazing, and Dela Tierra and his crewmembers couldn't keep their eyes off her.

Exactly as planned.

Music drifted into the deck of the _Sirena_, and Helena raised her arms up. Then she started dancing, moving her hips, her entire body as if it had a life of its own, her hands entrancing the mean before her. She had a seductive look

on her face, her eyes concentrated on Dela Tierra. Although the man was terribly smart, Helena knew he could not resist the charms of any woman, especially if she started dancing in front of him. They key was to keep her eyes on

him, so he would not stop looking at her.

She spun around with her hips still moving, not breaking eye contact with him. She banged her foot twice on the ship's deck. Her hands twisted and turned, in a way that she hoped would make him so attracted to her that he would

not notice the pirates getting on his ship.

If she did this right, it would work perfectly. One slip up and they're all dead.

* * *

Jack heard Helena's signal, and gave the crew the signal it was time to go up to the _Sirena_. One by one, they all got onto the huge Galleon, intending to sneak into the brig to take over the ship. But Jack had paused at the sight of

something he had seen on deck as he stood behind the Captain of the Sirena, sitting in his chair. Helena.

Her body was moving perfectly to the music, her dancing so graceful that it sent shivers through every possible part of Jack's body. Her eyes were in such dead contact with Jack's, that it seemed like she was calling him towards

her. The _Habanera Jovencita_ was one of the lesser known of the Philippine dances, but she had learned it nonetheless. Her hips were swaying with such a hypnotic rhythm that Jack didn't think he could stand it any longer. He had

to take her. Helena was his and his alone, no matter what she used to be.

Then she had started to sing, her voice carrying over the sea, her melody so enchanting that Jack actually felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. No woman had ever done this to him before. Jack's throat felt incredibly dry as he

longed to feel her lips on his. He wanted her.

And from the look in her eyes, Jack knew that Helena wanted him too.

* * *

Helena stopped moving, stopped singing, raising her hands in the air, panting only slightly. She could only hope that Jack was done with the task. Once the rudder chains of the ship were disabled, they would be able to take Dela

Tierra on without a problem. There was a grin on the pirate's face after Helena had given her last pose. He stood up and walked over to her.

"My dearest," he said, "I had always known you wanted me."

Then, to her utter surprise, Captain Pedro Dela Tierra took her in his arms and kissed her! It was a little gross, and Helena felt sour bile threatening to spill over her throat. But she had to admit, she hadn't been kissed like this in

awhile. Her eyes drifted up to something behind the Captain.

Jack. He was staring at them, looking somewhat crushed. Helena could see in his eyes the hint of betrayal. Betrayal? What did she do? This wasn't her fault! And Jack wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to see this.

_I've fallen in love with you, Jack. _

Helena pulled away from Dela Tierra, and looked at Jack. Dela Tierra saw her looking and pushed her away.

"You slut," he told her, pushing her away to the floor of the deck. Helena's back hit the deck, and Jack went over to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded a bit. Jack helped her up. Behind them, they could see the crew sailing away back to the caves, safe.

"Back up," she whispered at Jack, "back up,"

Dela Tierra was walking towards them, with his crew advancing on Jack and Helena, looking ready to eviscerate them. Jack's hand was around her waist protectively, and Helena's heart was skipping, both in fear and in the excitement.

"Did you actually think," Said Captain dela Tierra, "that you could screw with me and escape?"

Helena's hand fumbled behind her, as if feeling for something. Jack had a grin on his face.

"We'll see you in the caves, you slimy git," said Jack, grinning ear to ear. Just to spite him, he pulled Helena in for a kiss, sending a passionate fire to flow through his entire body, as he had wanted this for awhile now. Helena felt like

she was floating on air, with the feel of Jack's lips on hers. She didn't want him to let go.

But of course, they had to, as Dela Tierra looked ready to shoot them. With one last wave, Jack and Helena somersaulted into the waters, swimming back to the island.

* * *

"So, negotiating didn't exactly work," she said, shaking off the excess water as they got back to the cave system, "now what do we do?"

"Time to fight fire with fire, love," said Jack, smiling as he pulled Helena in for another kiss, the most loving kiss he could give at the moment.

"He goes to fight us, we fight back." Helena smiled at him, her head feeling light after the kiss.

"Jack, even with both our crews, we can't outnumber him," she said as they reached the cave atrium, where everyone was waiting. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she saw that Jack and Helena were holding hands as they argued over what to do.

"I take it negotiations failed?" Will asked the dripping-wet pirates. Jack draped his coat over Helena, who was smiling.

"Not exactly," she said, "we learned that stupid things are actually slightly effective."

Jack's face suddenly lit up. His eyes darted towards the stone chest and he grinned mischievously.

"I have the most brilliant idea, love," he said, moving towards the chest.

End Chapter

Reviews highly appreciated!


	7. Here Goes

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed so far. )

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Seven: Here Goes

As Jack exclaimed over his brilliant idea, Helena couldn't help but smile inwardly. Something in her mind jogged a memory, a memory she couldn't believe just happened a few days ago. She thought about it as she changed back into her pirate clothes, knowing she had to be ready for battle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Jack was still with her in the deLune, after she had showed him around. She was just about to show him her cabin, her personal quarters, when she paused and looked over at Jack.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked her, curiosity evident in the pirate's voice. Helena leaned back on the door, thinking carefully.

"I just have this feeling…I don't think I fully trust you," she told him honestly. Jack scoffed.

"Don't you think it's bit too late for you to be thinking that, Captain?" He asked her, smiling, "After all, we have an accord. Shook on it and everything"

"Yes, but, how sure am I that you won't double-cross me? You are, after all, a pirate," Helena argued, twisting her doorknob.

"Lass, need I remind ye that you're a pirate too?" Jack told her. Helena almost rolled her eyes. She snorted in the most unladylike manner.

"Just give me a reason to trust you, Captain Sparrow," she told him, suddenly aware that she was breathing quite hard. She had no idea why.

At this, Jack leaned closer to her, their distance enough to make Helena uncomfortable, and whispered to her in that deep voice of his, "You can always trust a dishonest man, Captain Katigbak."

After that, Helena just knew she could trust him. Any man who admitted to being dishonest had to be a somewhat honest man…if you could follow that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How about telling us what the so-called 'brilliant idea' is, Jack?" Elizabeth asked the pirate, putting her hands on her hips. Jack looked at Elizabeth and gave her one of his infamous grins and went over to the stone chest. His eyes glittered in the gold as he took five coins, returning only four.

"Trust Captain Jack Sparrow to think of the most incredible plans, albeit slightly insane," Will said, sighing as he took his medallion and placed it around his neck.

Elizabeth and Helena eyed each other for a moment before taking their own coins. Taking the hint, both crews of the Camille deLune and the Black Pearl took their own coins, one each. Once everyone had taken a coin, they began to wonder if the curse had actually worked.

"Captain, how sure are you that the curse had been activated?" Lucas whispered over to Helena, who at once took out her pistol, shooting Jack twice in the chest. The force of the shots brought Jack under a patch of moonlight illuminating through the caves, rendering his body into its skeletal form. Jack looked at himself, highly amused. He turned to Helena.

"You shot me, love," he said to her. Helena smiled and apologized quickly.

"Sorry," she said, "couldn't resist."

"So, what do we do now?" Will asked, not wanting to find out what he looked like under the moonlight.

"I think now would be safe to attack," Helena said, deciding to call the shots this time, "divide yourselves in groups and spread out. Divide and conquer, as they say. Now go! Scatter!"

After seeing Jack had approved of the plan, the crews divided themselves and started to scatter around the caves, looking for proper hiding places, ready for any attack Dela Tierra lay on them. Jack, Helena, Will and Elizabeth were the only ones left in the atrium.

"Where to, love?" Jack asked her, pulling out his sword and his pistol. Helena had done the same.

"We stay here," she said, "and wait until Dela Tierra comes for the remaining coins."

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crouching behind a huge mound of rock, Gibbs stood near the cave entrance with some of the crew, awaiting the coming of Dela Tierra's crew. Across him, he could see Lucas and some of the crew of the deLune, hiding also, waiting for the attackers.

"See anythin', lad?" Gibbs yelled over to Lucas, who pointed at once to something in the horizon. A fleet of longboats were all arriving on the island, each longboat with their own lanterns to light the way.

"All righ'…how about a bit o' a surprise, eh?" Gibbs heard Lucas say, pointing a rifle over in the direction of the boats. He at once tossed a rock over the over pirate's head.

"Are you daft, man? Those barnacles 'ad better not know wer're here!" Gibbs hissed over to Lucas, "yer Cap'n orders was to wait then attack, so we wait. Ye'll have 'yer taste of blood in moments."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the first fleet of pirates passed her way, Anamaria found herself unable to resist any longer. Taking out a dagger from her belt, she stood from her hiding place.

"HA!" She exclaimed, tossing the dagger perfectly into the enemy's chest. This caused the battle to ensue between the crews of the Sirena and the Pearl. The crew of the deLune fighting alongside them. As she hacked and slashed her way through the pirates, Anamaria felt something rush through her.

Adrenaline. Excitement.

Something every pirate, man or woman, lived for. She loved it. It was incredibly exhilarating.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It only took a moment for Jack to hear the screams and yells of the fighting from the caves. He got into a battle position form his place by the stone chest, Will, Helena and Elizabeth standing at the foot of the pile, ready for anything. Helena heard a voice resonate throughout the caves.

(1)"_Hindi ako magpapatalo sa mga gagong 'to_!"

She smirked. Dela Tierra certainly had a set of lungs on him. He was coming for them, and she felt her heart race in anticipation of the coming attack.

_And I swear… By the moon and the stars in the sky… I'll be there... I swear... _

Not now, Camille, Helena thought to herself, I have to concentrate. I don't need this right now.

_Like the shadow by your side... I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you forever with every beat of my heart… I swear._

(2)"_Putang ina, sinabi kong tama na_!" Helena suddenly yelled, causing her three companions to look at her, Jack especially.

"Are you all right down there, love?" He asked her.

"Peachy," Helena replied almost sarcastically.

(3)"_Buti naman_," said a new voice at it entered the caves, "A fight isn't as fun otherwise."

Captain Pedro Dela Tierra looked at them with an almightily grin on his face. His horrible mix of Spanish and Filipino qualities nearly made Elizabeth cringe. His noise was too pointy, his eyebrows were thick, and so were his lips. The only thing remotely nice about him were his eyes, they were crystal blue, hidden under thick black lashes.

"So we meet again, Kapitan Sparrow, Kapitan Katigbak," he said, "rest assured you won't escape my clutches so easily anymore."

He crouched, ready for a fight, as another big guy appeared behind him. The guy was very dark and very tall, with muscles protruding all over his body. He looked at Elizabeth, grinning and smacking his lips. This outraged Will and he launched into an attack, Elizabeth getting her kicks in too.

Dela Tierra had at once gone for Helena, pushing forward with his glittering blade. Helena was managing to keep her hold on him, but just enough. He was much too strong for her to handle by herself.

"_Jack!"_ She mentally yelled for the pirate at the stop of the treasure pile, watching the two pirates' battle with interest. Helena kicked Dela Tierra in the stomach to pull him off her, striking him. He easily parried it. He struck her. Helena managed to block it quickly.

_Why isn't Jack helping me?_ Helena thought to herself, quickly glancing at the pirate standing guard over Cortez's treasure. The gold of the Aztecs who had believed him to be their god. Why wasn't he moving?

Her inattention had garnered her large cut on the waist. Not feeling it, Helena lunged forward to strike the man, but he dodged easily.

"Jack Sparrow, if you don't get your pirate ASS over here, I will take both all this and Dela Tierra's treasure!" Helena yelled angrily as she fell backwards on a small pile. Dela Tierra was about to hack her into pieces when someone tapped him behind the shoulder. Dela Tierra turned, and was met by Jack Sparrow's fist. He passed out, falling to the floor.

"All ye had to do was holler, love." Jack told Helena as they worked on tying the Spanish flagged pirate. Elizabeth and Will had managed to subdue the big guy without any problem. They stood up, Elizabeth brushing her hands as if they were dirty.

"That's that, then," she said to them, as the crew all came back from their epic battle, tired but grinning at the feel of victory.

"What do ye say to a celebration on the Pearl before we divide all this, eh love?" Jack asked Helena, who blew a stray wisp of her hair from her face. She turned to her crew.

"What do you say to Captain Sparrow's offer, lads?" She asked them, her loud voce resonating very well through the caves.

"AYE!" They all replied, making her throw her head back in her loud and boisterous laughter. Jack loved that about her.

"I guess that's a yes, then, Captain Sparrow," she said, smiling. Jack grinned and pulled her into another one of their passion- filled kisses, sending a familiar fire throughout Helena's body.

End Chapter Seven

Yes…the story's about to end. It was fun while it lasted, though. Review?

Translations (I'll put these up in the other chapters, too)

(1) I'm not going to let these assholes defeat me!

(2) Damn it, I said stop already!

(3) Good.


	8. Dancing In the Moonlight

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed so far. )

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Even the "poem" and Camille's words.

**Laban ng nga Kapitan**

Chapter Eight: Dancing In the Moonlight

"To rum!" Gibbs exclaimed, raising his overflowing mug of rum. Someone banged their own mug against his, grinning gleefully as they did.

"To rum!" the woman replied, downing the mug of the crimson liquid, shivering at the sensation of it burning down her throat.

"I've yet to meet a Captain drunk with her third mug, Cap'n Katigbak," Anamaria pointed out, chuckling as she peeled her apple. She wasn't in the mood to drink rum, at least not yet.

"Katigbak curse, Anamaria," Helena said, giggling again, "We've never been able to hold our rum!"

Anamaria smiled and rolled her eyes. Helena wasn't the only one unable to hold her rum tonight. Across them, in what was obviously a drunken stupor, the dignified, confident Elizabeth Swann was laughing and dancing with some of the crew to music, singing highly off-key at the top of her lungs. Spotting Helena snigger behind her mug, she approached her friend, nearly tripping on her own boots, making Anamaria scoff.

"C'mon Helena, let's dance!" Elizabeth shouted. Helena spit her rum in Elizabeth's face, laughing alarmingly thunderously and in the most unladylike way. Then she gave Elizabeth a loud, discourteous raspberry. Elizabeth dragged her to dance anyway, both ladies, whirling, laughing with the rest of the crew, singing at the top of their lungs for the whole world, the whole Caribbean to hear.

"**YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM**!" everyone sang unanimously, as if to celebrate the fact that the rum was practically flowing down the deck. At the helm, Will smiled, chuckling at the sight Elizabeth made. He was hardly drunk at all, as he was never one to drink in large amounts. Besides, someone had to watch out for coming ships, right?

In the midst of all the festivity and merry-making, Will failed to notice that Captain Jack Sparrow was not among the drunken, dancing crew. The said Captain was actually, amazingly, in his cabin, ignoring the celebration and the whiff of rum in the air for once, too engrossed in his reading to step out to the deck. Jack was already on the last few entries, and he just wanted to finish the diary now. He wanted to know about the woman that fell in love with his bonny lass. Yes, HIS bonny lass. Helena was his, and his alone, he just knew it. No woman could take her away from his arms. Jack turned his attention back to the second to the final entry, his eyes dancing over Camille's beautiful penmanship, like he was reading a letter from an old friend. Her handwriting had become something familiar to Jack, and reading about Helena in Camille's handwriting was now something Jack enjoyed to do. He was surprised to see that tonight's entry was addressed to someone. Helena.

"Dear Helena," he read softly to himself, reading the rest of the letter in his low, mumbling voice, the same way he had first heard Helena recite Camille's words on the deck of the deLune.

"_This letter is for the woman I never thought I would know. The one who stole my heart so innocently, with care and grace and quiet dignity. You are a woman of few words who has seduced my heart and captured it in a way I never believed possible in a way that steals my breath and makes me fills every quiet moment I have with thoughts of you. _

_ This feeling of love that I hold within my heart for you runs deeper than any ocean or sea, I love swimming those deep blue waters with you in my heart. I wish you could see how much you mean to me. Perhaps you look into my eyes, the windows to my soul, then you would my heart is your completely. If only you listen to my heartbeat, perhaps you could understand the language of love which it speaks. _

_ I love you, Helena, with all my heart and I will never stop loving you I trust you, respect you, and want desperately to make you smile. You are my life, you are my everything. _

_ You are the missing piece to a very complex puzzle. You will always be embedded deep within my heart. I adore you and I am yours as long as you will have me. With all my love from this moment until eternity, Camille de Lune."_

There was a gasp, and Jack looked up to see who it was. Helena stood at the doorway, a surprised look on her face, whether at seeing Jack's naked upper body or his reading, Jack didn't know. She was simply gaping at him, managing to gasp out a few words before her mouth fully closed.

"I forgot you were…reading that," she whispered, looking down on her boots, as if she had seen something interesting in them.

"Are you okay, love?" Jack asked, setting aside the diary to approach her. She was shaking a bit, as if she was crying. Her head snapped up when Jack's hands held her shoulders. There was not a tear in her eye.

"_Putek_, I can't even cry," she said, laughing softly.

"Is that such a ghastly thing?" Jack asked her curiously. Helena sighed and nodded as Jack helped her sit down on the bed.

"It makes the justification of my feelings worse," she said, feeling her head starting to hurt a bit.

"Feelings, Captain?" He asked her curiously. Helena nodded. She looked up at Jack's chocolate, kohl-lined eyes. Then her eyes filled with tears. Jack could smell the traces of rum in her breath, eerily suiting her, like a perfume.

"I love you Jack."

Her voice was like a mere whisper, drifting in the wind towards Jack, who was as surprised as she was that she said it. Then she started to ramble, subconsciously. It must be the rum .

"_Ang daya talaga_," she muttered, "I loved Camille, with all my heart, but she's not here anymore. I'll never see her again, like I'll never see my ship ever again. Then…you came along. Into that bar, _ung unang piratang nilabanan ako_. And I fell in love. _Mali ba 'yon_? But I can't fall in love with you, not while I still have that feeling that somewhere, wherever she is, she still loves me, and that's not fair to anyone, not to me, not to you, not to her. And I don't even know if you love me too, do I? _Diyos ko, napakatanga ko talaga!" _

Helena was speaking a mile a minute, and Jack could barely keep up with all her Filipino affixed every five seconds. But Jack didn't think there was anything more to say. He still felt shocked at what she had said before her ramble.

"You're crying, Captain," Jack said at last. Helena gave a weak chuckle.

"I guess I am," she supposed. At the corner of his eye, Jack spotted the diary on the bed, seemingly calling out to him to open it once more. He turned to the last page, where the words seemed to jump put at him. Pulling Helena close to him, he showed her Camille's last and final entry in the diary and read it to her, his voice deep and rolling as clear as the ocean, making Helena's hazy eyes fill with tears again.

"_Like a breath of midnight air. _

_Like a lighthouse, like a prayer. _

_Like the flicker and the flare, the sky reveals._

_Like a walk along the shore._

_That you've walked a thousand times before._

_Like the oceans roar. _

_Love heals._

_There are those who shield their hearts_

_Those who quit before they start_

_Who frozen up the part of them that feels _

_In the dark they've lost their sight._

_Like a ship without a star in the night, but hold on tight. _

_Love heals._

_When you feel like you can't go on_

_Hold on to love, it'll keep you strong_

_When you feel like you can't go on _

_Hold onto love, it'll bring you home _

_Love heals when pain's too much to bear. _

_When you reach out your hand and only wind is there. _

_When life's unfair._

_When things like us are not to be_

_Love heals when you feel so small, like a grain of sand._

_Like nothing at all. _

_When you look out at sea, that's where love will be. _

_That's where you'll find me. _

_You'll find me. _

_So if you fear the storm ahead._

_As you lie awake in bed_

_And there's no one_

_No one there to stroke your hand_

_Your mind reels_

_When your face is salty wet,_

_And you're drowning in regret_

_Just don't forget _

_Love heals."_

Helena felt like a dam had burst inside her, and she cried in Jack's arms. Jack held her in his arms, feeling something strange inside him as she felt her body breathing hard against his, her body shaking, smelling strongly of rum and blood. The way he had heard her laugh boisterously from all the fun at the deck. He lifted her chin, loving the way her dark eyes looked at his.

"I've something to tell ye, love," he said. Then he lowered his lips on hers in a kiss. He dared not speak until Helena opened her eyes afterwards. Then, in a breath that was deep and soft, Jack spoke the words Helena had been longing to hear.

"I love you too."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Will laughed as Elizabeth tripped in his arms. She was drunk, and he had found her so hilarious. She rarely let herself do something as impulsive as this, and it was a rare occurrence. Will carried her in his arms as she started to look drowsy. Seeing that almost everyone had passed out on deck or below, Will smiled, and with Elizabeth still in his arms, started to carry her to their cabin.

"Sing to me, Will," she said, her voice dripping in rum, "please. I like that song I hear you singing when you take a bath."

Will chuckled and held her closer, singing in a voice that was soft enough for her and only her. He sung in that soprano voice that Jack had boasted to Barbossa about. That seeming lie was actually true.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." he sand in almost a whisper, making Elizabeth smile under closed eyes.

O0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0

The expected sunlight did not come that day. Rain was falling lightly on the Black Pearl as it glided skillfully on the calm waters, in the direction of Port Royal for Will and Elizabeth to finally come back home after the adventure. There were some concerns on Elizabeth's part on whether inviting Jack to stay for awhile was a good idea, but Helena swore she would keep him sober and slightly tolerable. It was barely dawn, but Jack was already standing at the helm of the ship, grinning to himself, his bare chest in the open, for everyone to see.

Some of the crew was on deck, doing their work half-awake.

"Jack?" a voice asked, making Jack look down from the helm. He grinned even wider.

It was Helena, her long black hair unkempt but attractive in the falling rain, her eyes half-open. She was naked, save for a crimson bed sheet she had wrapped around her body. She was smiling at Jack.

"Ay, love?" He asked her as she made her way to the helm, the sheet still wrapped around her body, getting wetter in the gentle rainfall.

"You disappeared," she told him as he wrapped a strong arm around her. Helena leaned her head on his smooth chest.

"Sorry, Captain," he explained, "Had to so we can make it in time to Port Royal for us to crash the good Commodore's wedding."

"And you love weddings because-"

"Drinks all around!"

Helena laughed and gave his cheek a kiss. _Don't we all love that about weddings? _

There was a pause, and in the corner of his kohl-lined eyes, Jack saw Helena staring off into space.

"Anything on your mind, love?" Jack asked her, seeing the occupied look on her face as her eyes lay on the beauty of the sea before her in the gentle rain. She sighed and spoke.

"Elizabeth offered me to stay with them in Port Royal. I think I'm going to accept."

Another pause.

"What made ye say that?" Jack finally asked, "won't you miss the sea?"

_Won't you miss me?_

"The Lady Sea's call has never been strong in me. Yes, I've always loved the life at sea, but now…I don't think there's anything more for me here. Ever since Camille died, the sea has been calling for me, but now, I just want to walk away from it all," she explained slowly, choosing her words carefully. Jack kissed the top of her head. The intoxicating smell of rum was still there.

_What can I say to make you stay?_

"Is that the choice you made all by your onesies, love?" He asked her.

"I haven't asked you what you thought about it yet," she said to him, pulling the sheets closer to her body. It was getting cold.

"What about...erm…us?" Jack asked her awkwardly, "I thought ye loved me."

"I do, Jack, I love you," she said, holding his hand to her heart, "With all my heart and soul, I do. And one word from you will make me stay with you at sea forever, to all ends of the Earth."

"Are ye asking me to ask you to marry me?" He asked her, suddenly curious.

"_Hinde_!" Helena said, shaking her head, no, "although I may have been baptized Catholic, marriage…I'm not there yet. And besides, it's not like I'm not-"

"I want you to stay with me on the Pearl, love. Sail with me to all the ends of the Earth, love me until death does us part, savvy?" Jack interrupted, before she could start to ramble again, cupping her chin with his tan, bejeweled and calloused hand. Helena's dark brown eyes looked up at him and blinked.

"Do we have an accord on that, Captain?" Jack asked Helena.

"Aye, Captain. I swear on pain of death, I shall sail with you as your Lady love," she said to him, a small smile forming in her face.

"Seal it with a kiss?" She asked him. Jack smiled and complied, placing a very passionate kiss on her lips, letting his arms snake around her body. Helena smiled and pulled away from him, walking to the stairs leading to the deck.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said to him, "Care to join me, Captain Sparrow?"  
There was something in the way her hips swayed as she walked back down the deck, the way the rain was falling on her bare skin and his crimson red bed sheet, her seductive smile and pursed lips that amused Jack to no end.

_There is just no resisting her, is there?_

"I'll see you in me cabin, Captain Katigbak."

She laughed that boisterous, thunderous laughter that she had become known for, and went below. Jack smiled, and called for Anamaria to take over the ship for the moment.

"Lady callin' for ye, Cap'n?" Anamaria said teasingly. Jack only gave a sarcastic, but slightly amused laugh, clasping his hands together as if in prayer, and followed Helena below to his cabin.

End Chapter

Thinking of ending this now.

Translation of Helena's ramble:

It's not fair. I loved Camille, with all my heart, but she's not here anymore. I'll never see her again, like I'll never see my ship ever again. Then…you came along. Into that bar, the first pirate to challenge me. And I fell in love. Is that so wrong? But I can't fall in love with you, not while I still have that feeling that somewhere, wherever she is, she still loves me, and that's not fair to anyone, not to me, not to you, not to her. And I don't even know if you love me too, do I? My God, I am so stupid!


End file.
